David
by KS Claw
Summary: This happens after my COTM- trilogy. EP and Kathy gets their own kitten, which they name David. But Mick, Ep´s brother-in-law has a speciel opinion about him. (I promise! I´m gonna write more!) And thanks to Vampy who helped me find a good title


Since I am a admirer of Rebecca Masons "babyday"-stories, here´s a fic inspired by those

Since I am a admirer of Rebecca Masons "babyday"-stories, here´s a fic inspired by those. ^_^ Hope you all will like it.

And Elrod Purvis belongs to HB-inc while all the others are (C) to me.

----------------------------

It was night at Kemberton Ville General Hospital. There weren´t many at the hospital that night. A few nurses and a few doctors, walked around in the halls on the different levels in the tall building. A nurse, a deep-grey she-kat with short, red hair, notised a tom-kat sitting halfasleep on a chair. He was about 25 maybe 27 years old, with golden fur and jet-black hair. He sat with one arm laid over his knees and the other supporting his head. The nurse walked over and gently laid a paw on his shoulder, making him jump up from the chair with a yelp.

"Sorry sir, but I couldn´t help it but notise you seemed to be sleeping." The tom-kat just shook his head and gave a tired smile.

  
"Oh no, I was just lost in my own thoughts...." He said, the rest of his words getting strangled in a yawn.

"How long have you been here, anyway?" The nurse asked. The tom-kat sighed and looked on his watch and blinked surprised.

"An hour!? For me it feels like 6!" The nurse cocked her head to one side.

  
"Anything speciel happening?" The tomkat nodded.

"My wife is having a baby. And it´s......kinda the first time I get to be a father so...."

  
"You feel kinda jumpy." The nurse finished and gave a small smile.

  
"I understand that fully. I suggest you try and relax sir. If it has only been an hour, then it can mean it has all went perfect. What is your name by the way? I was told to ask about it, so it can be typed down on the birth-certificate."

"Purvis. Elrod Purvis." The tom-kat responded. The nurse wrote something down on her noteblock and nodded. 

"Very well then, mr. Purvis. We will inform you when the time has come." She said, then turned and walked away. Elrod sighed and sat back down on his chair. God did he feel tired. Then he smiled to himself.

"Only years ago, my own dad went through the same situation!" He thought, and chuckled as he remembered when his half-brother John had been born...............

"Mr Purvis, wake up." A voice said. Elrod sat up and shook his head, then looked on his watch. 10 minutes! It had felt like an hour. He looked up at the nurse who smiled.

"Kindly follow me sir." She said and turned and began to walk away. Elrod raised from the chair and followed after her through a door. She nodded to him and closed the door behind him.

His wife Kathy laid in the hospital-bed, looking very tired. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi." She said with a tired smile.

"Hi." He responded as he kneeled down beside her bed.

"How do you feel?" Kathy groaned.

  
"Like someone pulled a large boulder out of my stomach." Elrod smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mr. Purvis?" A voice sounded behind them. Elrod raised from the floor and turned to face the nurse. She smiled as she handed him a small bundle.

  
"Congradtulations mr. Purvis. You are now the proud father, to a perfect little boy." She smiled as she handed him the bundle. He carefully took it stared amused at the small face, staring up at him with huge green eyes. A smile twitched in corners of Elrods mouth.

"Hey little guy!" He whispered, and then walked over to Kathy with their son. Kathy took him and gently kissed the small kittens forehead. The little baby yawned, and fell asleep in it´s mothers caring arms. Kathy smiled.

  
"He has your looks." She muttered. Elrod smiled.

  
"And he has your eyes." He whispered. Kathy yawned. Giving birth to this little new life had exausted her. A nurse came in.

  
"Mr. Purvis, there are a few people out there, saying they are family." Elrod nodded and kissed his wifes cheek.

"You just rest." He said and waved as he walked out of the door. His sister and half-brother, Samantha and John stood there waiting. Mick, Samanthas husband stood with a arm around Samanthas waist. John cocked brow as he saw his half-brother.

"So, whats up?" He asked. Elrod smiled.

  
"I´m a father!" He said. "A wonderful and healthy boy." Samantha smiled and hugged her brother.

  
"Congradtulations littlebrother." She said with a smile. Mick smiled as well. But Elrod couldn´t help it but notice a shadow in his brother-in-laws eyes.

"You can go and see mrs. Purvis now if you wish." The nurse said and leaved the foursome. Samantha and John went in to see the new little kitten, while Mick pulled Elrod aside with a "we-need-to-talk" look.

"Mick, is something wrong?" Elrod asked. Mick bit his lower lip.

"Uhm....yeah....I...I don´t know how to say this...but...." Elrod crossed his arms.

  
"Yes?"

"Elrod. When I say this, then please don´t....get upset or angry with me but...."

"But what?" Elrod asked.

  
"Elrod....you think there could be any chance, that....uhm...your son can have an...other thing from you?"

"What do you mean?" Elrod asked. 

  
"I am.....thinking of....uhm...your time as Dr. Viper?" The rest was said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Elrod blinked.

"I...I don´t know."

  
"Never really thought about that, did you?" Mick said. "But listen.....we have equipment at where I work....maybe if we perhaps got a bloodsample we could..."

"You want to turn my child into a scienceproject!?" Elrod nearly shouted, making nurses and doctors look at them. Mick swallowed something, uncomfortable by the situation.

"No, I didn´t mean it like that! Really! It´s just.....for your own sake!" Elrod narrowed his eyes.

"Mick." He said in a low, dangerous tone. "We are not talking about some, freakin' microchip, but a living creature, that so happens to be *my* newborn son!"

"Elrod, I didn´t...."

  
"...Mean it like that?" Elrod asked, and sighed.

"I know you mean the best Mick....but I won´t let you touch my son with your kind of toys." Then he turned around and walked off, leaving Mick behind. Samantha saw his expression as he walked into the room.

"Elrod, is something wrong?" She asked. Elrod looked at her, then shoook his head.

"No....no it´s nothing." He muttered. Then his expression softened as he saw his wife with their newborn baby. He kneeled down and smiled as he watched the sleeping kitten.

"What shall we call him?" Kathy asked. Elrod thought about this for a moment.

"David." He said. "After your father." Kathy smiled.

"I´sure he´ll be thrilled to hear that when we call him in the morning." She said, and gently handed the kitten to Elrod.

"Welcome to the world David." Elrod whispered and kissed the sleeping kittens cheek.

"I will never let you go through the things I have. Both your mother and I will always be there for you. No matter what happens." He whispered to the sleeping child.

"That´s a promise.....my son."

THE END?

So, what ya think? You know the mail.


End file.
